


Bedside Manner

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Absolute gentleman Mando, Both Din and Reader consider themselves unworthy of each other's love????, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Softy Mando, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: This was definitely inspired by Chapter 10. You and Din get stuck on an ice planet and he offers to keep you warm, so you cuddle and then you accidentally give him a boner and then you admit your feelings for each other???????? Wow absolute fluff
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 298





	Bedside Manner

“We’ll have to wait till there’s light. We’ll freeze if we try right now,” says the Mandalorian upon examining the damage to the Razor Crest. The gash in the side has left the hull exposed to the elements of this ice planet. A biting chill blows through the metal ship as the warmth quickly disappears.

“Are you sure we can fix it?” you ask, teeth chattering. “We don’t even have power.”

“The Crest has seen worse,” he says calmly. “We can probably patch her up enough to get to the nearest post, but we might as well try to get comfortable for the next few hours.”

You grab a thick blanket and settle against the wall, across from Din who does the same.

“You gonna be okay?” he asks after a moment.

“Yeah,” you breathe, unconfident in your response, trying to wrap yourself thoroughly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” he returns with the slight nod of his helmet.

————————————————————————

You don’t know if you ever truly fell asleep. You lie there for as long as you can, for what seems like hours, trying your hardest to remain unconscious. The cold is torturous, leaving you shivering and numb in your hands and feet. 

A rustling startles your eyes open. 

“I can see the cold on your skin, girl.”

You find the Mandalorian is kneeling at your side. You’re quiet, trying to collect yourself, as you sit up straight. “My body is the warmest thing on this ship,” he continues. “Would you like me to lie down with you?”

Perhaps your brain had slowed down, or perhaps it was the shock of the proposal coming from Din Djarin; either way you think you misheard. “Wh.. what?”

“We need to get you warmed up. Let me do this for you,” he insists. “I’d hate to see you lose any toes.”

You smile softly at the Mandalorian’s bedside manner. “You—you’re going to take off your armor?” you stammer.

“Yes,” says Din, as he helps you to your feet. “And my suit. You should take off what you are comfortable with as well. We’ll lock ourselves in the sleeping compartment, I’ll bundle us up together and… we’ll be warm.”

You nod in agreement. 

The Mandalorian moves to collect the couple of blankets he has, spreading them out on his cot. 

You’re frozen as the Mandalorian removes his beskar. He places it carefully in the net above the cot before unfastening his heavy suit.

You strip down to your undergarments with caution, wildly aware of being nearly nude in the presence of the man you were painfully in love with. But he doesn’t gawk or say anything. Instead he turns away respectfully, wearing only his helmet and a pair of plain boxers, and climbs into bed.

Your body shudders at the intense chill.

“Come. Come quickly,” Din says, offering a hand. 

You join him eagerly, laying down at his side under the covers. Din closes the compartment door.

“I’m going to take off my helmet. Can I trust you to close your eyes for a moment?” he asks.

“Of course.” 

Butterflies flood your stomach, unsure of what was to come. But you don’t question it and close your eyes.

“Open.”

His voice is crystal clear... so human. You open your eyes to find yourselves submersed in pitch darkness, with the Mandalorian closer to you than ever before.

“Put your back into my chest,” says Din. 

You lean back into him tentatively. He’s _warm_. Surely he wasn’t only warm in comparison to your frozen skin… no, he had that kind of radiating heat that comes from within. You shudder as you sink into him, relieving the chill in your spine.

“There you go, that’s it, _mesh’la_ ,” he soothes. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up at the sensation of his breath on your ear.

Built arms wrap around you, settling your head on his bicep, as his warm hands grip your icy ones.

“You can warm your feet against my legs,” he continues, aware that you were too timid to ask for anything beyond what’s offered. “It’s okay.” 

Your feet brush along his shins tentatively. Hair scratches against your soft skin and his knees come into the backs of yours, entwining your legs.

Though you continue to shiver slightly, the relief is great. 

“Is that better?” he asks.

“Yeah. You’re so warm,” you sigh. “Thank you…”

Din’s thumb begins tracing a small circle around the back of your hand. “I couldn’t let my girl go cold on me,” he says softly.

 _My girl_.

You could lie here in his arms forever. You knew the Mandalorian was gentle in nature, but this was such a beautiful gesture, done with such care.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were so cold?” he asks.

“I don’t know, I thought I would be fine,” you blush. “I didn’t want to bother you either.”

“You’re not a bother to me, _cyar’ika_.”

You smile softly, intrigued by the nickname, as you close your eyes to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------

A few minutes pass. 

“You’re shaking again,” Din says in your ear.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m still so cold,” you respond, turning around to burrow your face into his chest.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” you breathe.

“I’m going to try something else.”

The Mandalorian rolls you on your back and moves with you, pressing nearly his full weight on you. You understand why; you were absolutely sealed in his warmth.

“Oh, Din,” you sigh in relief, sneaking your arms around the contours of his back. He holds you tightly.

“You’re like ice, sweet girl. Wrap your legs around me.” You do so, nearly whimpering at the satisfaction of being completely enveloped by the Mandalorian.

How many times had you yearned for this closeness? Your hand comes up to his cheek without thinking; you freeze, fearing you had done something wrong. But his face leans into it, turning to a place quick kiss into the flesh of your palm under your thumb. “You’re going to be okay,” he whispers.

Din nestles in and relaxes his body. Your face warms against his neck and the sensation of your combined breathing lulls you into a calm. As you settle in, your legs adjust around his. Your foot moves up his leg slightly, arching your back to adjust, and your hand moves to rest around his back and keep him close. Contently, you throw your head back against the pillow.

“I— I, uh… sorry,” Din grumbles a few seconds later, lifting his head up.

“What?” You shift slightly, confused, and— 

_Oh_. That got him _stiff_.

Thankful for the darkness, your jaw drops and your cheeks flush at the feeling. “Din, I understand, it’s really okay,” you’re quick to say.

“It’s just that—”

You shush him, in need of no explanation, and steady his face with your hands. “It’s okay!” you laugh quietly. “It’s okay.” The embarrassed heat retreats from his face. “Are you sure you’re comfortable like this?”

“Yes,” he laughs softly.

A dead silence fills the air. “Din?”

“Hm?”

“You’re the kindest man I have ever met.”

Din sighs, bringing his hand up to cup the side of your face. He doesn’t say anything for a moment and runs his thumb over your soft skin. “You don’t know the things I’ve done, sweet girl.”

You shake your head. “It doesn’t matter to me... I love you.”

Warm lips press against yours gently in darkness.

“Do you know how much I have always loved you, _cyar’ika_?”


End file.
